darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Daemonheim Tasks
The Daemonheim Tasks are the tasks relating to Daemonheim and its surrounding area. They were released on 10 September 2013. To start the tasks, players can speak to Drangund, Marmaros, Talsar or Thok, who are all located in the camp near Daemonheim. Players are rewarded with an aura. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown to the right. The easy tasks must be completed first, in order to claim rewards from medium, hard or elite task sets. In addition to the rewards listed below, for each task completed players automatically receive 100 rusty coins at the start of each dungeon. This reward does not require any of the task sets to be completed. __TOC__ (B)=Boosts Possible, (M)=Minimum Requirement, (O)=Obtainable Within Area, ®=Recommended, (S)=Started Quest, (P)=Partial Completion of Quest Easy Tasks Tasks Rewards *Experience lamp - 2,000 experience in the skill of your choice above level 23. *Daemonheim aura 1, with the following benefits: Medium Tasks Tasks Rewards *Magic lamp worth 8,000 xp in a skill of your choice above level 41. *A one-off payment of 2,000 Dungeoneering Tokens. *Daemonheim aura 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard Tasks Tasks Rewards *38,000 Dungeoneering tokens. *Experience lamp - 20,000 experience in the skill of your choice above level 74. *Daemonheim aura 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite Tasks Tasks Rewards * Experience lamp - 60,000 experience in the skill of your choice at or above level 98. * 3 experience lamps - 50,000 experience in the skill of your choice at or above level 90. * Daemonheim aura 4, with the following additional benefits: Trivia * The task "Drink Me" is a reference to Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * The task "Dere-licked" is a reference to Zoolander. * The task "It's Dangerous to Go Alone" is a reference to the original The Legend of Zelda. * "Invisible Ink" is a Lord of the Rings reference, to the way the 's text only appears when the Ring is bathed in flame. ** The task "In the Darkness Bind Them" is part of the inscription on the One Ring. * The tasks "I want it All" and "And I want it Now" are references to the Queen song . * The task "300" is a reference to the film . * The task "Kitchen Aid" is a reference to the brand of appliances. * The task "A Road less Travelled" is a reference to the poem, by Robert Frost. OR the book titled "A Road less Travelled" by M. Scott Peck * The task "Pass the Port" may be a reference to by T.H. White. * The task "Spinal Trap" is a reference to the film and band, "Spinal Tap" or the medical procedure of the same name. * The task "Thanks for the Memories" may be a reference to the Fall Out Boy song " ", or the song " " from the 1938 film "The Big Broadcast of 1938". * "Any fin is possible" is a pun on "Anything is possible". * The task "Healing Factor" is a reference to the superpower that several superheroes posses, it heals injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can, much like Rapid Renewal.